star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirialan
Mirialans are a species of near-Humans native to the planet Mirial. Their appearance varies from yellow-green skin to paler skin very similar to many Humans. Renown in all corners of the galaxy for their spirituality and strong connection to the Force, the Mirialan endure rigorous mental and physical training rituals to become both formidable warriors and skilled negotiators. Their reputation is not without merit; Mirialan are taken from home at a young age to be educated at one of the many youth academies. There, they are instilled with the cultural ideologies that have been engrained in Mirialan society for hundreds of generations. Deeply held spiritual beliefs are the cornerstone of Mirialan culture. Their understanding of the Force is based on the idea that the actions of each individual affect not only their own fate, but also the desinty of the Mirialan as a whole. Personal achievements are recorded on each individual's body with geometric tattoos. The shapes and locations of the tattoos denote different actions in the life of the Mirialan, and upon death the markings are used to determine the cultural worth of the individual and their contributions to furthering the Mirialan as a whole. The Mirialan homeworld - simply known as Mirial - is a cold, dry planet near the Hydian Way trade route. Though Mirial first joined the Republic several centuries ago, its lack of resources has allowed some measure of isolation even while giving the Mirialan the freedom to explore the larger galaxy. Exposure to other cultures has led to greater diversity among the Mirialan, and even some surprising inclinations from their society as a whole. During the Jedi Civil War, Mirial sided with Darth Malak against the Jedi Order. After Malak's defeat, the planet was re-assimilated, and has since come down decidedly on the side of the Republic. At the start of the Great War, when the Sith Empire first returned and began to sweep through the Outer Rim, many displaced refugees fled to Mirial. After witnessing such suffering, more Mirialan than ever before began venturing away from their homeworld. Many have enlisted in the ranks of the Republic military or joined the Jedi Order, while others have simply spread out to wander and experience the never-ending variety the greater galaxy has to offer. 'Personality' The Mirialan people are religious and practice a primitive understanding of the Force. They believe each individual's actions contribute to their destiny. 'Physical Description' The Mirialan have skin colors that range from a deep forest green to a yellow green, to a sickly yellow. Their hair color varies, but is usually a black or brown. Their eye colors range from blue, green, violet, red, yellow and a rare few have orange-colored eyes. This orange color cannot be mistaken for the orange color of the eyes belonging to one who has begun to fall into the dark side of the Force, whose eyes can be compared to the color of a dying sun. A Mirialan would place a unique, often geometrically repeated tattoo on their face and hands to signify that they have completed a certain test or task, or achieved sufficient aptitude for a certain skill. The number of tattoos would thus often act as a good indicator of how mature and/or skilled a Mirialan is. Mirialan are very flexible and agile, making them fast and formidable foes. 'Alien Type: Near-Human' Near-Human is a general term for any of the many species or subspecies in the galaxy which are very closely related biologically to baseline Humans. In contrast, other humanoid species only had general external similarities to Humans and have no biological connnection. Most Near-Humans share close external similarites to Humans, usually with small differences in skin and eye color or bone structure. Biologically, many Near-Humans are capable of interbreeding with baseline Humans. Some are close enough to the Human baseline to be considered a race or ethnic group of Humans, rather than a seperate species. Mirialans were nearly physiologically identical to Humans. The greatest difference in their biology was their green skin and their flexibility. The latter trait gave them the upper hand over Humans in terms of agility and martial arts prowess. 'Homeworld' [[Mirial|'Mirial']], a frigid, dry world located near the Hydian Way in the Outer Rim Territories. 'Language' Mirialan speak and read Mirialan. 'Example Names' *Arwen Cohl *Teela Kaarz *Kixi *Jana Lorso *Barriss Offee *Deera Ulyette *Luminara Unduli *Somminick Timmns *Hasslo *Hylo Visz *Zeven 'Age in Years' Similar to that of Humans. 'Adventurers' Mirialan adventurers come from all walks of life but are most often Force Adepts, Jedi, Scoundrels, and Soldiers. 'Mirialan Species Traits' 'Faction Loyalties' *'Darth Revan's Sith Empire' (3,958 BBY - 3,956 BBY) *'The Old Republic ' (Prior to 3,951 BBY - 1,000 BBY) *'The Galactic Republic' (1,000 BBY - 19 BBY) *'The Galactic Empire' (19 BBY - 4 ABY) *'Zsinj's Empire ' (4 ABY - 8 ABY) *'The New Republic' (8 ABY - 28 ABY) Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Near-Human